Imaginarium
by JessiRocks95
Summary: Bonnie is mourning the lose of Damon. What happens when she trances and traps herself in her own mind? What will happen when Damon returns to find her? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Set after Midnight .. *Bamon* *Stelena*
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first Vampire Diaries story and I know it's kind of short but I just wanted to post this prologue to see what people thought :)  
****Just so everyone knows I am a full Bamon supporter ;)  
This story is based on the song Imaginary by Evanescence and I got the name from Storytime by Nightwish.  
I don't own The Vampire Diaries and I liked them much better when L.J was writing them... Just saying.. :P  
So yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

_**~ Bonnie ~**_

_Dear Diary,  
It's been a week since we got back from the Dark Dimension. A week since  
we had to leave Damon – well his body – in that horrid place. The guardian's  
kept their promise.. I guess that's good.. Everything is all fresh and new and  
Elena's back with her family and Stefan is excepted into society.. And blah  
blah blah… To be honest, I still don't know what happened to Meredith's  
life when the guardian's changed everything… I'm sure we'll find out  
eventually… My life is as normal as it ever was… Or should I say as boring  
as ever! On the bright side, Vicky and everyone else that died are all alive  
again… On the dark side, Damon isn't... I still can't believe he's really gone..  
He'll never be there to save me again.. He's always been there to  
save me. Even when I thought I wasn't, he always was… I feel so guilty! If  
I hadn't been so stupid he'd still be alive! No matter how good life is now  
it'll never be the same without him… It's like part of my heart has been  
ripped out and a gaping hole left in its place. I haven't slept in three days.  
Everytime I close my eyes I see that horrible scene play out again. And the little  
sleep that I do get is haunted by nightmares. But, I think worst of all is that  
I never told him how I really felt about him… And now I'll never get the chance..  
Never get the chance to find out if he felt the same way.. Even though, how  
could he? He only loved Elena.. Everyone only ever loves Elena… I bet if I  
disappeared no one would notice… I'm just immature, innocent, naïve little Bonnie..  
And even though they'd never say so, I know Elena and Stefan blame me for  
Damon's death.. I can see it every time they look at me, and I just want to  
run and escape.. Even writing his name brings so much pain and tears..  
I miss him so much.. I wish I could just escape this horrid, cruel world and  
never have to come back.. I guess I should go now.. Plus the page is  
getting too wet to write on… Goodnight diary, be back soon…  
Bonnie /3_

Bonnie wiped her eyes and closed her diary. She opened the top drawer of her bedside table and dropped it in. How had everything gotten so messed up? She rolled over on her bed and just laid there until it turned dark outside. She decided to have a bath with some of relaxing homemade bubble bath. She had given it to Bonnie when they got back, and after everything they'd been through she was glad for it. She was down to her last bit now. She had used it everytime she got too upset during the last week. Which was a lot! She got out of the bath and wrapped her petite body and her scarlet curls in towels before returning to her room. She laid down heavily on her bed. She glanced at the clock on my wall. It was only 8 p.m. "Great. What will I do with myself for the next two hours before I go to the boarding house?" She spoke out loud to no one.

After changing into her black silk night dress and towel drying her hair, Bonnie paced her room trying to think of something to do when she spotted the 'Spirit and Destiny' magazine that her cousin Jessica from Ireland had sent her. She went to her desk and picked it up. It was a magazine for Wiccans and Pagans. It had recipes for different purposes, horoscopes, other articles and an article at the back written by a witch. Bonnie walked back to her bed, laid down and flicked through the magazine looking for an interesting article to start with. She stopped when she came to one about meditation. Settling back into the pillows she began to read. The article was about how to renew yourself using meditation, while using different herbs and incantations for different moods and-or effects.

Deciding to try it out for herself, Bonnie went to her closet and pulled out the box her grandmother gave her. It had herbs, candles and spell books in it. She set it down on the floor and sat down next to it. She checked the book about herbs and found that Blue Vervain was good for relaxation. "Vervain, talk about irony." She read a little further, 'useful for insomnia and "nervous disorders."' She would have to remember this particular herb. It would come in handy for the nightmares that have stalked her sleep since they got back from the Dark Dimension, and she may finally get a good nights sleep. 'Recommended as an addition to ones tea.' "I guess, I'm going to get tea then." And with that she went downstairs to the kitchen to make some green tea.

A few minutes later Bonnie returned to her room with a steaming cup of green tea and placed it next to her on the floor. "Okay, now for the vervain." Bonnie pulled out the herb bag from the box and began searching for the Blue Vervain. She soon found it and luckily it was dried. She picked it out of the bag and crunched it up in her hand before dropping it into her tea and mixing. She sipped at her tea while flicking through the spell books looking for an incantation. She had just finished her tea when she found an incantation for release/escape. She read over it a few times and decided to use it. She stood up placing the empty cup on the bedside table and placed the book on her bed. She then sat cross-legged on the bed with the book in front of her.

Bonnie sat there trying to relax herself and when she felt she was relaxed enough she began to read over the incantation again. When she felt she didn't need the book Bonnie closed her eyes and began chanting the incantation.

"_**Eiris sazun idisi, sazun hera duoder;**_

_**suma hapt heptidun, suma heri lezidun,**_

_**suma clubodun umbi cuoniouuidi:**_

_**insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun."**_

As she spoke the last words of the incantation, for the first time in months, Bonnie felt completely at peace. She felt light, as if she were floating. She continued to chant the incantation. As she kept going she felt lighter and lighter, as her thoughts dimmed. She could see symbols and words in different languages floating in the darkness of her mind, and as she finished the incantation the fifth time her world went blank and black.

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was sitting cross-legged in a room of what looked like it was a shack. There was nothing in the room except two doors at opposite ends of the room. The doors were each plain ash with a window separated into four quadrants. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here and she had no idea where here was either. Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie spoke, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hello Bonnie." A voice spoke back. It was female and sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't tell why.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" Bonnie asked franticly.

"Calm down, calm down… You will find out why you can't see and where you are all in due time.." The voice replied.

"What? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Bonnie asked getting more frantic and worried.

"Perhaps, you just need to ask the right questions."

"Oh… Umm… Well, what's through both of these doors?" Bonnie asked as she stood up.

"That's more like it… And why don't you go and take a look…"

Bonnie walked to the first door and peeked through the window. She can see a huge field of long browning grass that stretches on forever. Then she turns to the other door an once again peeks through the window. This time she sees a room. The room looks very familiar but not as familiar as the girl floating in trance just above the bed. "How is that possible?" She began to get frantic again.

"This your Imaginarium Bonnie. It is the part of your imagination that your dreams come from. It can be whatever you want it to be. You can create anything you want." The voice replied calmly.

"My Imaginarium? And how come it looks so… abandoned?"

"Lately you have little use for your imaginarium, as you don't sleep and the little sleep you get is invaded by painful memories and fears." Bonnie isn't quite sure what the voice is talking about, but she just assumes that whoever it is knows what she's talking about. Bonnie walks to the door to the field and exits the house. She descends the steps down from the porch and into the overgrown grass.

"Okay, then how do I create something?" Bonnie asks the mystery voice.

"It's quite easy actually." The voice replied cheerfully. "All you have to do is imagine what you want to appear and use the light to create it out here."

"What light?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Trust me, you will see. Just try."

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Bonnie closed her eyes and thought of a red paper flower, like the ones she'd made in preschool. Keeping the image in her head she opened her eyes. She gasped as she looked down at her hands. They were glowing with a bright white light. She bent down and placed her hand to the ground below her. Closing her eyes again she imagined that as she pulls up her hand from the ground that the flower would slip from her mind, through her hand and out into the grassy world. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see that there was in fact a red paper flower pointing up from the ground.

"Well done Bonnie! Try again! Keep going" The voice cheered from wherever it was. Bonnie was not sure why she was in this strange world, how she got there or who the voice was, but she was actually enjoying herself. So, doing as the voice had said, she kept creating. More and more flowers appeared until the field was full of them. Their bright colours contrasted with the dull colour of the grass. Then she created a purple sky sprinkled with stars and clouds made of cotton-candy. Creating became dominant in her mind and as she continues Bonnie lost herself more and more. She didn't care about how she had gotten there or even who she was. All she knew was that she was Bonnie and that she was the creator of this wonderful place. She would keep creating and she would stay in this wonderful place forever, where she could do anything she wanted.

Meanwhile, on a destroyed moon, where ash and star-ball fluid was falling, a man was waking and remembering. Two locks of hair in his hand, one a smoothe golden blonde, the other a radiant scarlet curl.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Leave a review and tell me what you thought and if it's worth continuing :)  
It may seem kind of confusing but all will be explained if I continue.  
Oh and is it just me or did anyone else hate Moonsong? I mean seriously? No Bamon.. AT ALL!  
Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Control

**Okay, so here's chapter two..  
Really glad people liked the prologue :)  
Thanks to everyone who review and subscribed!  
So without further ado, Mr. Stefan Salvatore! **

* * *

**Stefan**

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena asked impatiently. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Elena relax, she probably just fell asleep or got lost in a book or something. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Meredith, always the voice of reason, stood up and placed a hand on Elena's shoulder, effectively stopping her from pacing.

"Elena, love, I'm sure Meredith is right. Just be patient." She turned to me then and smiled that smile that made my heart melt.

"You're right Stefan, and you too Meredith. Thanks. I'm just worried about her. She hasn't been the same since.. well.. you know.." Her face darkened and I knew she was thinking about Damon and the Dark Dimension. It had hit us all pretty hard. We'd all taken it badly me Elena, but especially Bonnie. She blamed herself and the guilt tore her apart. Elena wasn't as bad, she felt guilty for not being able to bring him back, but she claimed that it wasn't so bad because we could mourn for him together. I hated to see her so upset and it tore my heart in two to see how much she actually cared for my brother. I also hated having to leave him there on that moon, and not being able to do anything about it. I hated knowing that the only true companion that I've had for the past 500 years is actually gone, that I am truly alone. What I wouldn't give to have my brother back. Even if it did cost me the love of my life.

A feather-light touch to my face snapped me back to reality. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when Elena had come and sat on my lap. "Hey," Her voice was that of an angel and my heart melted again as I gazed at her. "I love you. It'll be okay." She smiled even though I could tell that she was hurting too. "I'll always be right here. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed me chastely on the lips and I couldn't help but to smile and pull her closer. How had I come to deserve her?

"She's not answering her cell phone either." Meredith snapped her phone shut as she re-entered the room, and I noticed for the first time that she and Matt had left.

"Where's Matt?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"He's in the kitchen helping Ms. Flowers make tea." Meredith grinned at the thought.

Elena shifted uncomfortably on my lap, causing my attention to return to her. She was looking at Meredith and biting her lip. "Maybe we should go check on Bonnie. I mean, she's over and hour and a half late. What if something happened to her?" Elena became frantic with the thoughts.

Thinking about Bonnie and everything she'd been through, I had to agree. "Elena is right, perhaps we should go get her. We all know how badly all this has effected her."

"Then it's settled we're going to get her." Elena jumped up from my lap just as Matt returned to the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"We're going to get Bonnie. Go tell Ms. Flowers and then we'll go." Elena stated. Matt did as he was told and went to the kitchen to tell of our outing.

Ten minutes later we were parked outside Bonnie's house and exiting the car. I looked up at the dark vacant house. Bonnie's parents were away so she was here by herself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena shiver. I pulled her to me and kissed her temple. "Come love."

We walked up the steps of the porch and approached the door. Meredith knocked firmly. There was no answer. She tried again. "Bonnie! It's us!" She called, but there was still no answer. She looked back at the rest of us, a worried look etched on her face. She placed her hand on the handle of the door and twisted. The door opened, unlocked. This sent Elena over the edge and she raced into the house. Upon seeing the faint glow of light from above Elena and Meredith dashed up the stairs, Matt and I following quickly behind. The girls stopped dead in their tracks when they reached Bonnie's bedroom doorway. I caught their wide eyed expressions, and I'm sure mine matched as I reached them in the doorway and took in the scene in front of me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Bonnie was _floating_, cross-legged above her bed. She was also _glowing_, a bright green glow. Her hair floated around her, her fiery red curls contrasting to her glowing aura. Her black silk nightdress fluttering around her legs. She looked stunning. I hadn't seen anything so magnificent since Elena had come back from the dead. I could feel my canines lengthening at the thought of the blood that flowed through the veins of the magnificent creature levitating before me. I scolded myself inwardly. Her scent carried across the room to me and I stiffened. Her scent was absolutely mouth-watering. Panting, I clutched the doorframe to hold myself there. To stop myself from speeding into the room and draining the poor girl dry.

_Stefan stop it! She's your friend!_ The sensible part of me demanded, _But she smells divine! I bet she tastes even better! _The darker part input. _No! No! No! No! _While having this inner fight with my judgement and my nature, I had caught Elena's attention. She turned to me with a weary expression. "Stefan… Are you okay?" She looked into my eyes and I could tell she got her answer. "Guys, we'll be right back." She said this to our friends before pushing me out the door and closing it behind her. She took my hand and pulled me down the hall and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it before turning back to me. I was still panting and trying to control the beast that was ripping its way into my subconscious. I couldn't help but stare at the dark blue veins that I could now see in Elena's neck.

Elena walk towards me and I took a step back. I didn't want to be anywhere near her in my current state. What if I hurt her? She smiled and reached her hand out to me. She stroked my cheek gently before taking my hand in hers and leading me over to the counters where the sink was. She turned to me and hopped backwards onto the counter. She looked up at me and smiled. I was still too nervous of her to be effected by her dazzling smiles. She reached for my hand again and pulled me to her. When she pulled her hair from one shoulder to the other, exposing her neck to me, I finally found my voice. "Elena, I-" My voice shook and she cut me of placing a finger to my lips.

"Stefan, you have to. I want you to. And besides, you'll never be able to help us help Bonnie if you're in this state." I tried to protest, but she efficiently silenced me by crushing her lips to mine. My body immediately responded, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I began trailing kisses down her neck and kissed the spot over her vein once more before biting into it carefully. It felt great to be connected to Elena this way again. It had been so long since we had shared blood. She began showing me images of us together and thought calming things, and I could feel myself begin to relax.

"_Stefan, what do you thing happened to her?" _Elena spoke softly in my mind.

"_I don't know love. My nature got the best of me back there. I'm so sorry that I lost control like that."_ I sent back.

"_It's not your fault. You can't help it. I'm just glad that I can help you." _I could hear the smile in her words.

I only took as much as I needed to quench the thirst. Pulling away, I could hear Elena moan in disappointment. I chuckled as I pulled the pen-knife out of my pocket and made a small gash at the base of my neck. Knowing what to do, Elena quickly latched on and began to drink. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled, blood staining her lips. I gladly kissed the blood away and looked deeply and happily into her eyes.

"I've missed that.." She sighed, leaning her head on my chest and pulling me closer.

"I know. So have I." I replied, before pulling away. "C'mon, we should probably get back to Matt and Meredith." I held out my hand to her and she took it as she hopped down from the counter. She gave me one more quick peck on the lips before exiting the bathroom.

Returning to the room, we found Meredith searching through the things on Bonnie's bed while Matt stood at the bottom of the bed still staring at Bonnie.

"Sorry about that guys. I-" I was cut off by a squeak and turned to see Elena run towards the bed. I was just fast enough to catch her before she got to Bonnie.

"Stefan let me go, I've got to wake her up!" Elena was struggling in my arms, desperately trying to get to Bonnie.

"Elena, love, you really mustn't touch her. Not until we know what has happened to her. If we try to wake her we could do something wrong. It looks like she's in a mediative trance… I'm not sure that we can wake her. Not without damaging her mind, or losing her altogether." I tried to work the situation out in my head while also trying to convince Elena not to touch her entranced friend.

"Okay, I won't touch her. I promise." I kissed her head before letting her go. "Matt call Ms. Flowers. Tell her what's going on and ask her what she thinks…" When Matt didn't move she continued. "Matt… Matt!" He flinched when she shouted and blinked.

"Yeah, sorry. Um… I'll do that now." He then head for the door trying hard not to look back at Bonnie's floating for fear of being entranced again.

"Mer, you find anything?" Now there's my Elena. I smiled to myself and proceeded to scan the room for clues.

"It looks like she drank tea with some sort of herb in it and then tried to meditate and I think she may have used this incantation." Meredith pointed to the open book on Bonnie's bed and began to read the incantation out loud. "Eiris sazun idisi, sazun hera duoder; suma hapt heptidun, suma heri lezidun, suma clubodun umbi cuoniouuidi: insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun."

"Once sat women, They sat here, then there. Some fastened bonds, Some impeded an army, Some unraveled fetters: Leap forth from the fetters, escape from the foes!" I translated the incantation easily. Just then Matt back into the room with his phone in his hand. He held it out towards me. "Ms. Flowers wants to talk to Stefan." I took the phone from him and placed it to my ear.

"Ms. Flowers?"

"_Ah, Stefan dear. Tell me what's happening with young Bonnie." _It was not a request.

"I'm not quite sure… It looks like she drank some tea with herbs in it and they meditated using an incantation."

"_What was the incantation dear?" _

"Eiris sazun idisi, sazun hera duoder; suma hapt heptidun, suma heri lezidun, suma clubodun umbi cuoniouuidi: insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun. : Once sat women, They sat here, then there. Some fastened bonds, Some impeded an army, Some unraveled fetters: Leap forth from the fetters, escape from the foes!"

"_Hmm… And do you know what herbs she used?"_

"Does that matter?" I asked curiously.

"_Oh yes dear, mixing incantations with herbs makes them stronger. And that spell was obviously one of release. So depending on what herbs she used there could be different outcomes."_

"Oh. Well, she put it in her tea, but other than that I'm not really-" I heard the rustle of pages and looked down. I had stepped on a book. I pulled back my foot and bent down picking up the book on the open page. "Umm… … I think Bonnie may have put blue vervain into her tea." Now I'm really glad I didn't try to drink her blood.

"_Oh dear… And with Bonnie's heritage… I know… But there's no way to wake her and if we try… Exactly…" _

"Umm… Ms. Flowers?"

"_Sorry dear, I was talking to Mama. That spell, the vervain and the incantation mixed with Bonnie's druid heritage can have disastrous effects. Mama says that under no circumstances are you to try to wake her. If you do the door back to her conscious could get locked forever."_

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn!  
Well, there it is! I hope you liked it..  
I just kinda made it up as I went along so it turned out very Stelena.  
Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**In the next chapter:  
_What's happening with Bonnie.. And :__What happens when Damon comes back?  
_Ciao! ^^**


	3. Familiar

**Okay, so Chapter 3 is finally here! I'm sorry for the long wait! But in the summer i have this condition where I'm really lazy. (Toby Turner joke - extra love to anyone who knows what i'm talking about) ;)  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and/or favorited! It really means alot to me.  
Alright I haven't been able to think of what to call this chapter so after you've read I would really appreciate your opinions :)  
This a kind of lead up/explainitory chapter. It's filling in the blanks a bit. It will all make sense in the future I promise!  
Song for this chapter - Secrets by One Republic. (I also forget to mention in the first chapter that this story is also largely based on the video for My Heart is Broken by Evanescence)  
So without further ado, Ms. Bonnie McCullough! :)**

* * *

**~ Bonnie ~**

Bonnie had no idea how long she'd been in this wonderful place. She had no sense of time. The sky was always the same deep purple that she'd created, and the stars that she'd sprinkled across it never faded. In her world it was always night-time. She had spent her time well so far, however. She had created many more things with the strange light that came from her small, pale hands. She had created a bed in one corner of the shack, an old fashioned stove-fire in the other, beside the plush emerald green sofa, which was placed near a 32" plasma screen tv. There was also a large surround sound stereo in the same corner as her bed, along with a bookshelf. Not to mention that the grass surrounding the shack had started to green again.

Bonnie was currently sitting on the soft sofa, watching as a small girl with wild, fiery red curls was running away from someone. The girl looked to be around the age of four, and soon Bonnie realized that the girl was running away from a man. Her father. The little girl giggled hysterically as her father chased her, pretending to be a monster. The girl's father eventually caught her up in his arms and swung her around, before hugging her close.

Bonnie watched the sweet moment in awe. The adoration in the little girl's eyes as she gazed up at her father and the explosive happiness she radiated. Likewise, the look of pure, undying love in the eyes of the father as he gazed lovingly at his daughter left Bonnie speechless.

"_I'll never let the monsters get you, Bon-Bon." _The father whispered sweetly to the little girl as she snuggled into him. Then he proceeded to take the girl inside as she sucked her thumb tiredly. And just like that, the tv switched of and the screen went black.

The television was a curious thing. Ever since Bonnie created it she could not turn it on or off. It simply flashed to life every now and then, showing Bonnie images and scenes of the same little girl with the fiery curls. Bonnie had now become accustomed to running to the television whenever it flared to life. She was often amused by the little girl's antics and the moments she shared with others.

Bonnie sat there for a while longer thinking back over what she had just watched. She felt like she knew the little girl. She looks so familiar and Bonnie could feel her emotions like they were her own. This simply confused her, but she wouldn't dwell on it. With that thought in mind, Bonnie rose from the seat and began to walk outside. Just as she got to the door though, Bonnie got an idea. She turned around and walked to one of the bare patches of the room, and stood in front of the wall a few paces back. She then closed her eyes and imagined an antique mirror. She held her hands up in front of her, just over her head, and moved them out and down until she reached the floor. She was going on a hunch, but it was worth it. It got pretty lonely here.

She opened her eyes and sure enough there before her was a beautiful, bronze antique mirror. It was one of the most beautiful things Bonnie had ever seen, but she couldn't remember what the most beautiful was. As always she shrugged it off. Looking in the mirror smiled, earning a smile back.

"Well? Was I right? Did it work?" She asked excitedly.

"Clever, very clever. How'd you guess?" The Bonnie in the mirror responded. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, as well as a black tank top and black high-heeled boots. She also wore a familiar smirk and had her arms crossed.

"I- I'm not really sure… I was just going to go outside and then it just hit me. I knew your voice sounded familiar!" Bonnie squealed excitedly.

"Again, very clever. However you figured it out. By the way, nice redecorating."

"Why didn't you come back? After I started creating things you just disappeared and you haven't talked to me since now." Bonnie stated sadly.

Mirror-Bonnie's expression softened. "Sorry Bonnie. But after then you never really needed my help. You were doing just fine on your own." She smiled sincerely. Then the mischievous smirk returned. "However, I probably wouldn't have made everything quite so colourful."

**~ Damon ~**

Damon wandered hopelessly through the strange grey world. He had been walking for god knows how long and nothing had changed. Everything just looked the same. He stopped every few miles to scream in frustration. Nothing ever happened of course, but it helped him continue.

The only thing to do besides walk was to think and unfortunately for Damon he didn't have much to work with. He couldn't remember anything besides his own name. He reached into the pocket of his destroyed leather jacket and pulled out the two pieces of hair he'd awoken with. He tried to recall why he had them and who they belonged to. Suddenly a flash of red and brown flew through his mind. He tried to pull it back and analyse it, but it was simply gone.

Damon ceased in his walking and screamed in frustration again, gripping tightly to his hair as he did. It was just too much for him, he couldn't take this anymore. He sank to his knees just a rectangle of light burst into existence in the near distance. Damon looked up from his lap and squinted into the light to find a large man standing in front of him.

The man came forward and examined Damon. Suddenly his eyes when wide. "Putain de merde!" He spat, surprised. "Damon?"

**~ Elena ~**

I stood in the doorway and watched them all for a while. Matt was sitting on the floor, his back resting against Bonnie's bed, his head leaned back and his legs stretched out in front of him while he snoozed. I honestly don't know how he was able to sleep; I was too worried and restless to even sit down. Stefan was leaning over Meredith's shoulder at Bonnie's desk, as she searched the internet on Bonnie's laptop. I wasn't sure how she knew her password, but I was too worried to stress over it.

I looked back to Bonnie. She was still levitating above her bed. She looked beautiful, though seriously underdressed. All she was wearing was a black silk nightdress that came to about her mid-thigh. She was wearing underwear as well, of course. I wished I could cover her up or put a gown on her or something. I knew Bonnie would be embarrassed if she woke up and realized that everyone, mainly Stefan and Matt, had seen her like this. But we weren't allowed to touch her so I couldn't do anything about it.

I had no idea what to do. I had no plans. No Plan A, or Plan B. I had nothing. I was useless and I hated it.

I suddenly thought of Damon. I hadn't thought of him in a while. Certainly not any time today. I know I promised to never forget him, and I wouldn't. Ever. But there's a difference between moving on and letting go, and forgetting. I hadn't forgotten him and I knew I never would. How could anyone forget about Damon. He left a permanent mark on the lives he touched. I missed him, but I had moved on. I had to let go, for Stefan. He deserved that much from me, after everything I put him through. How could I hang on to his brother, when he was dead and Stefan was alive and with me.

I noticed that I had been wandering around the house, lost in my thoughts. I was now in the kitchen. Was it just me or was it colder in there? I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. Looking around, I couldn't find a source of the sudden temperature. I could see my breath in the air as I breathed. Just as I was backing out of the kitchen I tripped and fell on my ass. I looked up and saw a flash of black on the tree outside the window.

Scared, I got up and ran back upstairs to the others, one thought in my mind,_ Damon?_

**~ Bonnie ~**

Bonnie stood on the porch of the shack admiring her flowers. They were a range of colours. Her favourites were the roses. Every colour had a different meaning.

_White _for _Purity, Innocence, Humility, Youthfulness, "I am worthy of you."_

_Pink _for _Appreciation, Grace, Admiration, Gentleness, "Please believe me."_

_Yellow _for _Joy, Friendship, Jealousy, Welcome Back, Remember me, "I care."_

_Orange _for _Disire, Enthusiasm _

_Blue _for _the impossible, the unattainable_

_Black _for _Death, farewell _

_Red _for _Love, Beauty, Courage, Respect, Congratulations, "I love you."_

_A thornless Rose signifies "Love at first sight."_

Bonnie had found the whole psychology of roses interesting. It had been one of the books that had appeared when she created a bookshelf in the shack. The amount of roses given also had meanings, but Bonnie hadn't read that part yet.

She stepped down from the porch and began walking through the tall grass and flowers. The grass came to her hip. Walking and trailing her hands along the top of the grass Bonnie sighed contently.

"You're relaxed by the simplest things. You know that?" A snide voice laughed.

Bonnie looked to her wrist. She had created a bracelet with a mirror on it so that Mirror-Bonnie could come with her everywhere she went. Lifting her wrist, Bonnie smiled. "Nature relaxes me."

"Yeah. Whatever." Mirror-Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're just jealous because I'm out here and you're stuck in there." Bonnie teased playfully, tapping the glass.

"You're so preppy. If you weren't me I would probably hate you."

"I love you too." Bonnie giggled and turned around, heading back to the shack.

"Why're you going back inside?" Mirror-Bonnie enquired.

"Because I want to read the rest of that book about roses."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's interesting and romantic."

Mirror-Bonnie made a gagging sound. "You're a sap, you know that?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic. I can't help it." Bonnie entered the shack and walked to the full length mirror. "Why do you hate romance so much?"

"If only you knew Bonnie. If only you knew." Mirror-Bonnie sighed.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I can't Bonnie! I can't." Mirror-Bonnie hissed harshly.

Bonnie flinched at her tone. "It's okay. I understand." Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

As she walked to her bed Bonnie got curious. She turned to the other door of the shack. Peeking through the window she could see a cute blonde boy lying against the bed that the familiar, beautiful girl was floating over, and another boy and a girl leaning over a laptop in the corner of the room.

She turned back to Mirror-Bonnie. "What would happen if I went through this door?"

Mirror-Bonnie looked at her sympathetically. "If you went through that door then you would go back to that horrible world."

This confused Bonnie. "Why is it so horrible? It looks fine to me." She stated peeking back through the window.

"It's unfair. The creatures that reside there are vicious and deadly. They care for nothing but themselves, and they break hearts for fun. It's a horrible, horrible place to live. If you could remember you would agree with me. After all that's why you're here in the first place isn't it? To escape?" Mirror-Bonnie's voice too on a fierce, protective tone as she spoke and then softened as she finished.

"Oh my." Bonnie whispered, horrified. That beautiful, peaceful looking world through the window sounded more like hell to her now. "That's horrible! Why on earth would anyone want to live there?"

"Some people aren't as lucky as us Bonnie." Mirror-Bonnie smiled. "They're not as special. They don't have places like this to escape to. They have no choice but to endure that horrible world."

With one last fleeting glance at the seemingly peaceful world, Bonnie returned to her bed and her book.

* * *

**Well, there it is. What did you think?  
I promise there will be more Damon in the next chapter and more action with Stefan and Co.  
So, can anyone guess who/what 'Mirror-Bonnie' is? Sneak preview for anyone who gets it right ;)  
(Answer will be revealed next chapter)  
Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated! As well as Chapter-name suggestions.  
Oh and Thank you ^^**


	4. Returned

**Okay so it's been a while... Sorry about that...  
I have been trying to write the next chapter before I posted this one, but it's taking a while. (Damn school)  
I do have half of the chapter written though so I should finish it soon.. (She says hopefully)**

**So anyway, without further ado, Miss Bonnie McCullough.**

* * *

**~ Bonnie ~ **

"Ugh! I'm bored… Can we do something interesting? I'm sick of sitting here watching you read that god-damn book…"

Bonnie looked innocently up at Mirror-Bonnie. "Don't say that… It's a good book…" She mumbled.

"Look I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be… well.. mean… I'm just bored. Can we please do something else?" Mirror-Bonnie implored.

"Did you just say please?" Bonnie stared disbelievingly. "Well, I can't say no now, can I?" She giggled. Mirror-Bonnie sighed in relief.

"So… What should we do?" Mirror-Bonnie contemplated. "Oh, I have an idea!" Mirror-Bonnie snapped her fingers and the stereo shot to life, playing a song.

"Oh I love this song!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let's dance!" She giggled.

Mirror-Bonnie laughed, but proceeded to dance along to the music. Both were unaware of what was happening at the other side of the door that was situated across the room.

* * *

**~ Stefan and Co. ~**

"STEFAN!" Stefan and Meredith turned to the door in time to see Elena running up the stairs. The expression on her face had them on their feet in an instant. However, as Elena skidded through the door they watched in horror as her foot caught on Matt's – who was still sleeping soundly beside the bed – and began to fall. On instinct Elena's hands shot out to grab something as she proceeded to tumble over the bed, bringing Bonnie with her.

"Elena!" Stefan raced to her side immediately and helped her off the floor. Meredith stood frozen in place taking in the scene. "Ah, Stefan…" She spoke as Stefan and a limping Elena came to join her. They looked up and followed her gaze to where Bonnie's glowing body was curled up on the floor by the bed. Elena's eyes went wide.

"Oh my g-" Elena was cut off as they heard the window slide open. All eyes – including a now awake Matt – shot to the window to see a smirking Damon perched on the windowsill. No one moved or made a sound.

"What? Resurrected vampire got your tongues?" He mocked before his vision caught the green glow to his right. Now it was Damon's turn to be speechless. There on the floor curled in a ball – with barely any clothes on – laid his Redbird. He was suddenly overcome with worry and an insistent need to cover her up. Damon stepped down from the window into the room, eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"Damon…" Stefan's unsure voice called as Damon approached the glowing body his little witch.

"Well, look who found their tongue." Damon glanced quickly at Stefan over his shoulder before returning his gaze to Bonnie again. "And don't worry little brother, I know how to control myself around powerful blood. Rest assured I won't have the same reaction you had."

"You- You've been watching us?"

Damon ignored the question. Leaning down he scooped up Bonnie bridal style. "Poor little Redbird." He whispered softly while carrying her back to her bed. When he got there he turned to Matt and cleared his voice and turning to glare at the neatly made bed. "Sometime today would be nice Mutt." He growled. Matt couldn't help but smirk a little at the nickname. He hurried over to Damon and hastily pulled down the blankets of the bed. "Great, someone give the boy a medal. You can go now." Damon hissed impatiently at Matt.

Once Matt had retreated to where the others were standing - staring unbelievingly at Damon – Damon placed Bonnie on the bed and pulled the covers up before whispering in her ear and gently placing a light kiss on her forehead. Only then did he turn and confront the others in the room. "So, who wants to explain to me what happened to my witch?"

Surprisingly it was Elena who spoke up. "We- We don't know. She was supposed to meet us at the boarding house earlier and when she didn't show up we came to check on her. When we got here she was glowing like that and floating above the bed. Ms. Flowers said she had put herself in sort of meditative coma and because of her druid heritage, something else happened and that we couldn't touch her or that she's get trapped in her mind forever and she'd never wake up." By the end of her explanation Elena was in tears. "It's all my fault. I fell and knocked into her and now she'll never wake up."

* * *

**~ Bonnie ~ **

Bonnie was once again sitting on the couch, curled up staring at the television.

This time the little girl looked about five years old. She looked frightened as she clung to the leg of an older woman that Bonnie presumed was her mother.

The woman smiled down at the little redhead and tried to pry her off her leg. "Come on honey. It's not going to be that bad. Trust me everything will be fine. You'll make lots of new friends." The little girl didn't seem to agree. She held on tighter to her mother's leg and shook her head furiously.

"Uh uh! I won't. I wanna go home with you. I don't wanna stay here!" Tears began to pool in the girls eyes.

"You have to go to school Bon-Bon. I'll go in with you, okay? Everything will be fine, trust me."

The show seemed to skip forward to a later time. The little girl was sitting on the grass outside the school building as other kids played around her. She looked down at the doll in her hands, smiled and hugged her close. Suddenly the doll was snatched from her hands and the girl looked up to see some boys poking her doll like it was a bug or something. "Hey! Give her back!" She shouted at them, standing up. When she tried to take the doll back the boys raised the doll above their heads and tossed it back and forth.

Suddenly a girl in with dark hair ran over. "Leave her alone!" She shoved the boy with the doll and took it back, handing it back to the little redhead. "Now go away." She waved her hand at them dismissively and turned to the girl with a smile on her little face. "Hi. I'm Meredith!" She beamed, thrusting her hand out. The girl took her hand and shook it. "I'm Bonnie." The little redhead replied, smiling and holding her doll tightly to her chest.

The two girls sat on the grass and continued to play for a few minutes, when the sound of oncoming footsteps alerted them. They looked up to see a little blonde girl in a blue dress pulling a blonde boy along behind her. She came to a stop in front of Bonnie and Meredith, causing the boy to bump into her. She giggled before introducing herself.

"Hi! I'm Elena! And this is Matt. We were wondering if we could play with you because those boys are no fun." She shot a look at the group of boys that had previously been bothering Bonnie. Bonnie and Meredith smiled and welcomed the blondes and introduced themselves. The four sat there like that, playing and giggling, then the television screen once again went black.

Bonnie sat there in wonder. She thought over what she had just seen. She turned in her seat to look to Mirror-Bonnie who was standing with her arms crossed looking at Bonnie expectantly. Bonnie smiled. "The little girl has the same name as me! Well, us.." She stated proudly, not noticing the look of disappointment that crossed Mirror-Bonnie's face.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x

Bonnie was walking through the grass and flowers when the rumbling began and the ground began to shake violently. Looking around quickly she couldn't understand what was happening. Not even thinking she ran for the safety of the cabin. Even while stumbling it didn't take her long to get there and burst into the cabin looking wild. If it was any other situation Mirror-Bonnie would have laughed, but now really wasn't the time.

"What's happening?" Bonnie shouted, looking more frightened than ever.

"Someone must have disturbed our body." Mirror-Bonnie replied, trying to keep calm for Bonnie's sake.

"What?" There was another violent shake and it made both Bonnie and the mirror fall to the floor of the cabin. It lasted only seconds but it was enough to make Bonnie get up, run to her bed and curl into a ball and cry. After that it stopped. Nothing happened for what felt like hours, but Bonnie knew it was only minutes. Then Bonnie suddenly felt comforted and began to relax into the bed. Just before she gave into the darkness of sleep she heard the sweetest voice whisper, "Rest now Redbird." Feeling warmth on her forehead Bonnie gave in and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~ Damon, Stefan and Co. ~**

Damon stood staring out the window of Bonnie's room, an annoyed expression set on his face. There was only so much of this he could take. "You know, it's rude to stare." He snapped. This seemed to shake them out of their slight stupor. He could no longer feel their steady gazes on his back, so he turned back to face them again. Elena and Stefan had left the room due to her unstable and guilty state, which left Damon, Matt and Meredith - who were both now examining their shoes.

"Well, Mutt and Scary Mary… I'd like to say it's nice to see you again, but under the current…" He glanced at Bonnie's glowing, motionless body. "Circumstances, I don't think that's very true…" His voice faded towards the end of his statement and he had a look on his face like he was far away. It's didn't take him long to snap back to reality and his infamous smirk returned. "But don't flatter yourself Mutt. I probably wouldn't have been happy to see you either way." Despite his best efforts to scowl, Matt once again couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face at the insult. Even he had missed Damon to some extent. He missed their arguments and the insulting tone and disgust their voices held as they spoke to each other. Of course, for obvious reasons, he would never actually admit that out loud. He'd never live it down.

To Matt's unholy displeasure he looked up to see a smirking Damon leering at him. "You heard that didn't you?" He flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Don't worry Mutt. I'll never out your secret. Hell, I'd miss me too. Oops, did I just say that?" Damon was making the most of the Mutt's embarrassment. It was keeping his mind off the fact that Bonnie – _his _Bonnie – was laying lifelessly on the bed just behind him. He didn't have to love her for him to think of her as _his_. He had always thought of her that way. Ever since that first night they met. The night she didn't remember. The first time he saved her life. He didn't have to _love_ her for her to be _his_. Did he?

"I really need to start wearing vervain again." Matt sighed as he turned to Meredith, who had been watching the scene in amusement. Even if he didn't realize it, everyone knew that Matt missed Damon, at least a little. Hell, even Meredith had, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She was glad he was back, for her friends' sake, of course. Meredith didn't like vampires… Okay so maybe she was being a little in denial, but everyone was allowed to be sometimes.

"It's good to have you back Damon." Meredith smiled genuinely at Damon – who was now stroking the hair out of Bonnie's face while gazing expressionlessly at her. "And since no one else has said it yet, thank you for saving Bonnie. Though I wish she was actually _here_ to see you. She'd probably be clinging to you right now." Meredith didn't try to hide the sorrow from her face and in doing so she had time to notice the sorrow that sparked in Damon's eyes at her words. He really did care about Bonnie. Maybe even _loved_ her. Meredith guessed he always had, in his own way. He might not have always acted like it, but it tended to show, like at that present moment. And it was times like those that Meredith felt real hope. That perhaps Damon and Elena would see sense and realize that the person they truly belong with has been right in front of them all along…

* * *

**Yay! So Damon's back.. I know he's a little OOC in this chapter but I tried to stay as true to his character as I could while keeping to the storyline.  
Also, I love that Damon has a nickname for everyone, so he'll probably use them a lot in this story.  
So what did you all think? Please don't be too disappointed, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter.  
I hope the have the next chapter up soon but I'm a terrible procrastinator so don't hold me to that.**

**P.s. What about the "tv show" Bonnie watches?.. ;)**


End file.
